TRANSLATEDTRADUZIDA Mr Cullen Sr Cullen
by analuisatolentino
Summary: É a tradução de uma fanfic da MsSailoman, que conta a história da Bella que se muda radicalmente para conquistar seu professor,Sr. Cullen. Mas será que essa história vai ter mesmo um fim esperado? Confiram!
1. Chapter 1

Sr. Cullen transou com sua noiva na noite passada.

Pelo menos, é isso que eu creio depois de estudá-lo no no nono período de Ciências. Eu tenho uma certa obsessão pelo Sr. Edward Cullen de que eu já estou quase ficando certa de que ele está consciente. Até mesmo o homem mais insensível do mundo teria percebido que os meus interesses por ele iam além da relação professor-e-aluno quando eu quero mostrar isso. E acredite em mim, eu tentei mostrar isso a ele muitas vezes. Eu era bem clara quando eu inocentemente ia para escola vestida nas menores e mais apertadas roupas. Os garotos a minha volta ficaram atônitos e atordoados com a minha mudança de garota invisível para [i]"mulher sensação." [/i]Eu nunca fui a um encontro com nenhum deles, porque nunca fui solicitada. Eu só tive um interessado até hoje e ele reside no quarto 1202 da Escola de Forks.

Eu suspirava enquanto eu mordia a borracha do meu lápis. O questionário que eu estava respondendo estava muito chato. Eu sabia todas as respostas,claro, mas isso não fazia com que o nono período passasse mais rápido. Strª Stanley respirava no meu pescoço enquanto eu terminava nosso questionário na metade do tempo atribuído a nós. Ela me lançava olhares suspeitos. Ela nunca confiou em mim pelo fato de eu ser incomum. Eu sei que eu pareço realmente arrogante e orgulhosa, mas eu sou sexy e inteligente e todos se sentiam atraídos.

De qualquer forma, eu não costumo ser dessa maneira. No começo do ano, antes de eu conhecer o Sr. Cullen, eu era completamente invisível para todas as coisas masculinas. Até mesmo as lésbicas não me davam uma segunda olhada. Um capuz era a parte mais importante do meu guarda-roupas. Eu usava um par de calças jeans muito velho e desgastado,que tinha buracos em toda a parte por causa dos rasgos que eu tinha recebido ao trabalhar com meu pai no auto-shop. Você ficaria surpreso de como é fácil acabar com seus jeans num minuto, quando se tem pedaços de metal por toda parte. Minhas mãos estavam constantemente sujas de graxa por causa do trabalho com carros e meu cabelo estava sempre melado. Eu era um '[i]mecânico'[/i] superdotado que aparantemente tinha jeito para ser também uma [i]'parede de flores[/i].'

Então, Sr. Cullen me tirou do mundo em que eu estava vivendo e me colocou para vagar no meio das pessoas normais.

Eu me tornei obsessiva. Meu cabelo mudou. Eu o cortei em camadas e uso cremes fortíssimos. Minhas roupas mudaram. Como eu disse, elas passaram a ser menores e mais apertadas. (Mais curtas ainda se você for pensar nas saias). Minhas mãos mudaram, eu parei de ir me divertir no auto-shop e passei a ir a manicure.[i]Eu mudei.[/i] Cada parte de quem eu era, agora estão trancadas,Sr. Cullen. Ele era [i]o cara[/i]. [i]Aquele[/i].E ele não tem a mínima idéia da minha obsessão por ele.

Eu fui trazida de volta da minha viagem por um louco infeliz que chamava alguma-coisa Black. Eu nunca tive tempo para procurar saber pelo seu primeiro nome.

Ele fez uma mímica imitando um telefone e passou um papel com seu número escrito. Um sorriso maroto no seu rosto.

Era uma parte do meu super plano fazer com que cada garoto daquela faculdade implorasse por mim, até que chegasse o ponto em que o Sr. Cullen não poderia simplesmente ignorar isso. Talvez se ele me visse como uma espécie de deusa do sexo que faz todo mundo babar, ele perceberia que eu era sua alma gêmea.

Com o plano em mente, eu dei , o que era a cara do Black, um sorriso canalha, e guardei o papel. Ele deu um longo suspiro quando ele pensou que eu não estava olhando e meu deu um puro sorriso de volta.

Eu me virei de costas para ele, rolando meus olhos. Eu não ligaria para ele. Eu não ligaria para ninguém que não fosse o Sr. Cullen. Por outro lado, para mais ou menos setenta e dois por cento dos homes aqui, eu era uma pessoa. Eu era literalmente, um órgão sexual a pé.

O sinal tocou e eu estava jogando minhas coisas de qualquer jeito na mochila. Eu estava com pressa devido ao entusiasmo inexplicável , e eu praticamente pulava para a sala 1201. E era isso. Uma inspirada de ar fresco. Um colírio para os olhos. Uma refeição para os famintos. Uma casa para os desabrigados. Você entendeu o trocadilho. [red]*[/red]

Eu me sentei no meu lugar,movendo meus quadris e trocando minhas pernas de lugar vagarosamente. Eu sabia que ele podia ver isso, pois ele enrijeceu só de manter o olhar nas minhas coxas por alguns instantes. Eu percebi que causar uma pequena perda na sua concentração era muito gratificante. Eu já estava praticamente nas nuvens, o que quer que aquela expressão significasse.

Sr. Cullen cumprimentou a sala, falando sobre alguma coisa sobre corrigir a prova que fizemos há alguns dias atrás. Eu não ouvi exatamente todas as suas palavras, eu só prestava atenção tentando gravar o som suave da sua voz. Tão perfeita. E então, eu apaguei. Eu simplesmente viajei por alguns minutos.

Eu me lembrei de quando o Sr. Cullen nos contou sobre o seu noivado. Foi como uma facada no meu coração. Ele roubou meu coração com seu charme, sua inteligência, seu humor, tudo que ele fazia e ele simplesmente esfaqueou isso tudo. Metaforicamente, claro.

Naquele dia eu me tranquei no meu banheiro para pensar sobre a minha doença psicológica. Sem contar que eu não podia ver meus pais, porque se não eu teria que explicar o porquê de ter tido a alma dilacerada.

Eu percebi que alguém estava chamando meu nome. Um homem estava chamando meu nome. Não, [i]ele[/i] estava chamando meu nome.

"Bella", ele disse.

Eu dei um pulo na minha carteira e encarei o Sr. Cullen.

"Sim", eu respondi.

"Por favor, mantenha-se acordada durante as minhas aulas," ele disse, olhando diretamente nos meus olhos, com aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes.

"Então isso significa que eu tenho permissão para dormir em todas as minhas outras aulas?" Eu falei antes que eu pudesse me controlar. Maldita boca enorme.

Ele deu uma gargalhada estrondosa. "Sim, porque além do mais...ciências é claramente a mais importante."

"É o que você diz," eu disse. Verdade inquestionável, ciências era a coisa mais importante.

Ele se virou para mim e disse:, " E sobre a responsabilidade de me dizer as coisas, nós vamos ter uma palestra hoje sobre..."


	2. Chapter 2

Como uma aluna dedicada, eu prestei atenção no resto da aula. Digo,eu geralmente usava o meu tempo catalogando minunciosamente cada detalhe do Sr. Cullen. O que me levou a conclusão que ele_ dormiu _com a sua noiva noite passada. Eu posso estar aumentando só um poquinho a verdade, mas eu não sou inteiramente capaz de aceitar isso.

Minhas evidências são as suas roupas e o seu humor.

Suas calças são as mesmas de ontem, dando a impressão de que ele se vestiu com pressa essa manhã, não prestando atenção em quais roupas estava colocando. Há também o fato de que ele não tinha barba, o que prova ainda mais.  
Imagine com o que, provavelmente, ele estava ocupado?

Sem mencionar o seu humor! Normalmente, ele marca as pessoas que estão dormindo ou não estão prestando atenção, e as chama para conversar depois da aula.

Ele não me chamou para conversar depois da aula e ele não me vez nenhuma pergunta. Mas não. Ele está de bom humor hoje. Pra não falar na maneira com que ele sorri e as suas covinhas aparecem. Ele está sorrindo muito. São sorrisos de um homem realizado.

A aula passou num instante quando eu comecei a imaginar o que ele estava fazendo noite passada.

O sinal tocou e todo mundo deixou a sala 1201 morrendo de pressa pra chegar em casa. Eu me levantei também, mas parei.

"Bella, por favor, fique depois da aula." Sr. Cullen chamou. Tinha um _ooh _dos estudantes que imaginavam o que diabos iria acontecer comigo.

Eu particulamente não estava preocupada porque a minha primeira ofensa foi catastrófica. Ele provavelmente não faria nada tão ruim. Eu continuei guardando meu material, mas me sentei em meu lugar determinada. É mais difícil do que eu pensava esconder a minha felicidade, quando eu estava vivenciando um sonho.

Agora, eu irei gastar os meus preciosos minutos com_ ele_.

Quando a última pessoa deixou a sala, Sr. Cullen fechou a porta para manter os curiosos afastados, e eu imediatamente lancei minhas desculpas.

"Sr. Cullen, eu sinto muito sobre aquilo. Eu estava só-"

Ele levantou sua mão e cortou minha fala. "Bella, eu não vou punir você." Ele me assegurou. Você passou seis horas grelhando seu cérebro. Eu não vou a culpar você por estar cansada. Eu tive que repreender você depois da aula, porque eu daria uma dentenção para qualquer outra pessoa. Essa é a primeira vez que você faz isso, então eu irei relevar. Ok?"

Eu acenei chocada._ Para qualquer outra pessoa, eu pensei_. Eu sou especial! Ele me disse isso. Porém, é difícil não notar uma pessoa que levanta a mão para cada pergunta que você faz.

Eu abri a porta, meu coração disparado.  
"Oh Bella"

Eu dei a volta, "Sim"

"Eu sinto muito por ter que dizer isso, mas você poderia por favor, evitar de usar mini-saias para vim para escola? Elas....bem, causam uma posição indecente."

Eu queria chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo.  
O fato de ele reconheceu que ele viu era engraçado.  
Mas ele _não queria_ ver.

Sem condições de ajudar a mim mesma, eu disse uma coisa da qual eu provavelmente me arrependeria depois.  
"E se era essa a ideia?" Eu perguntei, mechendo um pouco meus cílios.

Ele tossiu, surpreso, " Bella, você não deveria se exibir dessa maneira para qualquer um."

Ainda ousada, eu bati no seu ombro musculoso e disse, " Não é para qualquer um, é só _para uma pessoa_."

Eu decidi que isso era o mais longe que eu iria, e isso já foi certamente longe demais.

Eu peguei minha mochila e meus livros, e sai da sala, falando pelas costas, " Obrigada por não me dar uma detenção."

**FIM DA PARTE I**


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE II**

Ai, o arrependimento por ter sido tão ousada me cutucava assustadoramente.

Mas não tem força para superar a esperança que eu sentia. Eu tinha feito o contato visual com ele pouco antes de sair e eu pensei que eu vi. . . querer.

Se era para me desejar o inferno fora de sua sala de aula ou para fazer amor comigo como eu queria fazer com ele, foi definitivamente querer.  
E no meu atual estado de espírito, eu estava decidindo sobre a opção de fazer amor.

***

Estou mais uma vez sentada na sala 1201, olhando para a minha prova.

Eu já terminei. Recostei-me na minha cadeira,ainda vestindo uma saia, mas que passa por debaixo do meu meio da coxa.  
Eu não iria desobedecer uma ordem direta, embora eu não tivesse seguido as instruções, bem como o Sr. Cullen tinha provavelmente desejado.

Ainda é suficientemente curto para permitir o Sr. Cullen ponto de vista.  
Que, naturalmente, é a única razão para eu usar esse tipo de roupa.

Mesmo agora, que estou inclinada, movimento minhas pernas lentamente para tentá-lo.

Mas ele parece estar determinado em não olhar pra mim, durante todo o dia de hoje.  
Isso me irrita um pouco. Talvez eu tenha o lido errado e agora ele não tenha nada que ele queira fazer comigo. A única coisa que mantem a minha moral alta é quando ele passa os olhos em mim rapidamente, e quando vê que eu estou olhando, ele muda o foco.  
Eu me esforço para olhar para ele indiferentemente, cada vez que ele olha pra mim.

A aula acabou rápido e sem dever de casa por causa da prova que fizemos. Era para ser feita em todo o tempo de aula, mas ainda restavam vinte minutos.

Eu fiz um estalo abrindo meu livro de Ciências - uma coisa que eu raramente fazia para me destrair - e comecei a lê-lo, procurando por alguma coisa que eu não sabia.

O problema era que minha mãe já tinha me ensinado a maioria da matéria até o último ano.

Até no curso avançado,eu estava detonando.  
Agradeço aos céus pela minha sorte de minha mãe ter feito isso.  
Eu não sei onde eu estaria se eu não estivesse fazendo Ciências na classe avançada, se eu não tivesse conhecido o Sr. Cullen.

E de repente ele estava olhando por cima do meu ombro.  
"É engano, Bella?" Ele sussurrou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça enfaticamente. " Eu já terminei minha prova e estava lendo o livro de ciências porque eu estou muito intediada."  
Eu expliquei, me dando conta de com que aquilo parecia.  
Nem eu acreditaria em mim.  
Livros de ciências não curam tédio; eles causam.

Sr. Cullen pegou minha prova e foi para sua mesa.  
Eu vi que ele estava comparando com a sua cópia, a que tinha as respostas corretas.  
Ele olhou rapidamente as duas provas e escreveu alguma coisa na minha prova.  
Ele está avaliando ela, eu pensei.

Suas mãos se viraram para mim graciosamente.

Olhando para elas, eu vi um enorme e vermelho F.  
Olhei para ele com a expressão escandalizada.  
Eu sabia que eu tinha dado cada mísera resposta corretamente.  
Ele pensou que eu estava colando.  
Que ótimo!

"Eu gostaria de falar com você depois da aula, Bella," ele disse, seus cabelos bronze refletindo a luz.

Eu acenei, ainda incrédula.  
Esse é o primeiro F que eu tirei em um teste de Ciências desde o jardim de infância.

Eu me inclinava para trás na minha cadeira, irritada.  
Eu deveria estar apaixonada por ele, mas nenhum homem pode me acusar de colar no que eu faço de melhor.

Aguardando o fim da aula, eu continuei a encarar o F na minha prova.  
Eu estava com ódio do meu livro de Ciências, sabendo que se eu não tivesse o lido, ele não acharia que eu estava colando na sua prova.

"Bella", Sr. Cullen disse da sua mesa.

Me levantei e caminhei em direção a ele, me odiando um pouco pelo fato do rebolado dos meus quadris serem para ele.

"Você lia o seu livro de Ciências com sua prova bem na sua frente. Todas as respostas estavam corretas," ele disse.  
"Elas estavam corretas porque eu sabia a matéria," eu briguei. "Pergunte-me qualquer coisa." "Sobre qualquer coisa que você deu e até o que você não deu. Eu saberei a resposta."

Ele suspirou e pegou seu exemplar do ensaio. Ele me perguntou umas vinte questões e eu não hesitei e nem errei em dar nenhuma das respostas.

Eu sabia que isso tinha o assutado. Eu respondi questões dadas em provas de faculdade.

No entanto, eu provei que não estava mentindo.  
"Eu não colei," eu disse, só para enfatizar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e coçou o queixo. "Sinto muito, eu entendi errado", ele se desculpou.

"Tudo bem, isso já aconteceu antes," eu disse, enrrolando uma mecha dos meus cabelos entre os dedos. Isso era uma coisa que eu não havia mudado. Toda vez que eu me sentia retraída ou com vergonha, eu enrrolava meus cabelos. Isso era a minha marca registrada.

Seus olhos se contraíram como se estivesse cometendo uma injustiça ou sendo muito severo com alguma coisa.

"Eu acredito que isso não me surpreendeu. Você é incrivelmente avançada."

Eu corei violentamente. "Obrigada," eu disse, suave.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um momento e eu sem querer, balancei os meus quadris.

"Você contiunou usando saias hoje," sua voz não tinha o tom de desaprovação, somente de curiosidade.

"Não é uma mini-saia. Você disse claramente "mini-saia", o que me deixa livre para usar outros tipos de saia."

" Mas continua sendo vulgar," ele disse incerto.

Eu sorri. "Por que, você não estava olhando, estava?"  
Eu brinquei, sabendo que isso o faria se sentir culpado porque ele _estava_ pensando em mim de uma maneira sexual.

Eu só preciso fazê-lo perceber que ele quer tornar realidade esses pensamentos.

Ele corou, ficando em vários tons de vermelho com isso.

Eu nunca tinha o visto tão vermelho. "Relaxe, está tudo bem."

Sr. Cullen arregalou os olhos, balançando sua cabeça. "Não,não está. Eu sou seu professor." Ele disse, quase suplicante.

Nós estávamos tão perto que eu podia sentir seu cheiro, aquele delicoso cheiro de perfume francês e roupas limpas.

Eu sei que muitos homens cheiram bem, mas eu nunca vi um cheiro igual ao do Sr. Cullen. Ele cheira tão... _masculino_.

Então, eu simplesmente fiz isso. _Qual é o problema?_ Eu perguntei errante enquanto eu me abaixava para onde ele estava sentado.  
Eu nunca tinha beijado alguém antes, então eu tinha certeza de que o beijo que eu daria com o Sr. Cullen seria um pouco desajeitado. Mas não importa. Eu estava no paraíso.  
A boca daquele homem estava tocando a minha e ele ainda se mantinha a um braço de distância.  
Antes que eu soubesse direito o que estava acontecendo, o Sr. Cullen me puxou para o seu colo para que tivesse um ponto melhor de observação. Eu quase não tive tempo para compreender que o galo debaixo de mim, não era seu telefone,celular ou carteira,mas na verdade sua ereção. Sr. Cullen fazia movimentos para frente e para trás, imitando o ato. E estava ficando muito difícil não me mover também, enquanto ele segurava a minha bunda e as minhas pernas estavam em volta dele. Eu encarei o Sr. Cullen, desejosamente.

Seu rosto se contorcia em tantas coisas, que era difícil identificar. Tinha surpresa primeiro - provavelmente pelo fato de que ele me puxou do chão - e então tinha luxúria,desejo, culpa e então, confusão.

Eu soltei minhas pernas de suas costas, voltando para o chão. _O que foi aquilo que aconteceu?_

Sr. Cullen pareceu perceber que eu já estava de pé e se virou para mim, "Sinto muito", ele suplicou.

Eu mal podia ouví-lo. Meus lábios estavam formigando e a minha calcinha já não podia mais ser considerada seca. "Não sinta."

"Eu sou seu professor, eu sou _comprometido_," ele disse, enfatizando a última palavra.

"E você está compulsivamente, loucamente, apaixonadamente apaixonado por ela?"

"Sim," ele murmurou, mas eu notei a pausa que ele fez.

"Bom, você está fazendo um péssimo trabalho," eu disse, passando as mãos sob o zíper da sua calça, sentindo sua ereção aumentar.

Ele gemeu baixinho e deu um passo para trás.

"Eu terei que ir embora então,se eu soubesse que você se enganou mesmo quando está compulsivamente,loucamente,apaixonadamente apaixonado por alguém, eu não teria perdido o meu tempo dando o meu primeiro beijo com o filho-da-puta." Eu soltei um silvo venenoso.

Eu não conseguia aguentar!O esforço que eu passei só para chegar até ele! Tudo isso foi desperdiçado. Talvez eu tenho que pedir ao não-sei-o-nome Black, um apelo.

Sr. Cullen soltou um som rosnando irritado na parte traseira de sua garganta.  
Ele se levantou de repente e agarrou o meu cabelo,apertando-o com força, esmagando sua boca cheia contra a minha, devorando-a.

_OBS.:Bom meninas, vou parar por aki. ahahaha  
Zuando!_

Senti um misto de dor e prazer. Suas mãos passando sob o meu cabelo de uma maneira dolorosa, mas seus lábios gentis e doces contra a minha boca.

Eu estava tonta, ofegante e o mundo girava ao meu redor na hora que ele me soltou.

"O que foi isso?" Eu disse sem fôlego.

Ele não me respondeu e sentou de volta na sua cadeira. "Você poderia por favor ir embora?" Ele murmurou, trêmulo.

Eu fiquei furiosa imediatamente, "Oh, claro!" Gritei, sarcasticamente pegando minha mochila. "Agora que você já se divertiu, eu vou tomar o meu caminho como eu sou uma espécie de prostituta." E me dirigi para a porta, raivosa.

" Você certamente se veste como uma," ele respondeu raivoso.

.... "Escuta aqui Edward Cullen. A única razão para as garotas se vestirem assim é porque elas querem_atenção_.  
E eu tive a mesma razão. Eu quis atenção. Eu quis a _sua_ atenção. Não pense que eu sou tão cega a ponto de não ver que você olhava para as minhas pernas toda vez que eu me sentava. Eu sei que você fazia isso e era exatamente isso que eu queria.  
Então não se atreva a dizer isso de novo enquanto você sabe que você não estava nem fudendo."

Eu pus o pé pra fora da sala e tive a vontade de sair correndo dele.


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTE III**  
Eu tinha que pegar minhas coisas antes que _ele_ saisse da sala.  
Coloquei a minha combinação no cadeado o mais rápido que pude e peguei meus livros. O corredor estava vazio e todos os professores, exceto o Sr. Cullen estavam em reunião. Oh merda, ia ser tão bom nós dois sozinhos nesse lugar.  
Ontem isso teria me excitado mais do que eu posso imaginar, mas agora eu não consigo parar de focar na rejeição.  
Seu amor pela sua noiva não dura nem um segundo longe dela e ele ainda chuta o meu amor por ele.  
_Bem, nós poderíamos ter sido melhores_, eu pensei sarcasticamente enquanto eu corria pelo corredor.  
Sr. Cullen ainda não tinha saído da sala, então minha fuga era realmente necessária.  
Eu estava quase no meu carro quando elas, as lágrimas, vieram.  
Eu já as esperava, 'mas a falta de surpresa não ajuda em nada a empresa'.

**

A sala 1201 é a sala mais desagradável e desconfortável que eu já fui na vida.  
Hoje é quinta-feira, faz uma semana que eu o beijei e fui rejeitada.  
A atmosfera está tensa entre mim e o Sr. Cullen.  
Nós evitamos nos olhar, exceto pelas encaradas. Ok, na verdade, eu é queestava encarando.  
Recuso-me a começar por ele me rejeitando. Meu plano é evitar ele completamente, para sempre.  
Minhas esperanças e sonhos já caíram por terra.

Eu roia a ponta do meu lápis enquanto terminava a segunda folha de trabalhos que ele deu na aula.  
Pequenos buracos e marcas de lápis estavam em todo o papel por eu pressionar duramente a ponta do lápis.  
Eu assinei meu nome em um segundo e logo vi que a minha assinatura estava diferente.  
Estava mais angular e afiada. Eu sabia que isso era da frustração que eu sentia.  
É como se a minha identidade fosse definida exclusivamente pelo Sr. Cullen e uma única interação dele é capaz de me mudar.  
Aula, enquanto antes passava como um sopro, agora parece se arrastar.  
E de novo, por causa do Sr. Cullen.

Quando ele terminou de falar, porém, não consegui escapar, porque eu cometi o erro de dar uma encarada nele antes e eu vi sua boca se mexendo e formando a palavra, '_Fique_'.

Meu gemido foi audível.  
E embora eu me sinta como seu estivesse no inferno, embaraçada e relutante eu não consigo ignorá-lo por nenhuma razão. _Porque você está apaixonada por ele, idiota_, uma voz dentro da minha cabeça me dizia.  
Eu obriguei a mim mesma a dar a volta e me sentar, esperando pelo o que o Sr. Cullen tinha a me dizer.  
Isso não pode ser nada bom, mas eu imagino que depois das minhas ações, isso iria vir de qualquer jeito. Vai ser provavelmente aquele papo de "isso-foi-um-erro-e-nós-não-podemos-deixar-isso-continuar."  
Sr. Cullen me indicou para acompanhá-lo até a sala de suprimentos de laboratório. Era como se fosse uma cozinha, tinha freezer, fogão, gás e tudo mais. Era aonde nós colocávamos todos os suprimentos para qualquer demonstração que nós fizéssemos.  
A única entrada/saída era a porta da qual acabávamos de passar.  
Sr. Cullen acendeu as luzes e fechou a porta atrás de nós.  
Eu tentei não olhar muito pra ele.  
De repente, ele começou a me encarar, seu rosto estava branco.  
Ele não falou, portanto isso me fez perder o chão.  
Eu estava numa sala de suprimentos com um homem sexy que era por um acaso, meu professor.  
Certamente, tinha algo de errado com esse cenário.

"O que é isso?" Eu perguntei irritada.

"Eu estava pensando," ele disse vagarosamente.

"Ora, mas isso num é um milagre?" Eu disse ríspida.

Sr. Cullen franziu a testa para mim. "Você sabe, que para alguém que mudou da água pro vinho só para conseguir minha atenção, você também tem o dom de conseguir me afastar." Ele disse calmamente, dando um passo em minha direção.  
Eu podia sentir o cheiro dele de onde eu estava.  
O seu cheiro doce embaralhava as idéias na minha cabeça.

"Talvez tenha sido porque eu percebi o bundão que você é."

Ele me encarou por um momento, seus olhos arregalados.  
Ele ainda"E como você descobriu isso?" Ele indagou.

"Eu beijei você. Você poderia ter me puxado imediatamente e continuado fiel ao "amor da sua vida" ou o que quer que seja, mas você me beijou de volta. Então, obviamente, você me afastou depois que eu estava começando a pensar que talvez eu teria uma pequena chance. Então você magoou nós dois, isso se ela não tiver percebido ainda. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai pensar assim : "Eu sabia que foi ele que seduziu aquela menina, eu tenho notado o seu comportamento estranho quando ele vai dar aula."

"Isso é uma ameaça?" não estava acostumado a ser tratado assim, especialmente por mim.

"Não, um fato. Eu estou supondo que ela já percebeu que você não dormiu com ela em mais de uma semana." Eu disse calmamente, sabendo que estava certa. "Ela vai perceber algo em breve."  
Sr. Cullen estava com a boca aberta como se ele fosse fazer alguma objeção, mas nada saiu.  
"Como você sabe?" Ele perguntou, sua voz falhando um pouco.  
"Você não dorme com ela há nove dias exatos." Eu esperei pelo seu gemido em protesto, e ele o fez. " A última vez que você transou com ela foi . . . " Eu fingi que estava tentando lembrar o dia exato, " Terça da semana passada. Eu sabia porque você não fez a barba, as suas roupas eram as mesmas e você estava feliz."  
Sr. Cullen continuou encarando o mesmo ponto, esperando por mais.

Sr. Cullen continuou encarando o mesmo ponto, esperando por mais.

"Eu tenho me aperfeiçoado. Eu observei as tendências. Suponho que vocês dois estão sendo como pombinhos desde que você a pediu em casamento.  
Ela não transaria com você antes, então talvez ela fazia sexo oral ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas eu estou certa de que não foi a penetração completa lá.  
Uma vez que você a pediu em casamento, ele fez sexo com você porque vocês iam se casar e ela está muito satisfeita com o material de espera.  
Ela é realmente uma moça muito puritana."  
Eu terminei surpresa com a calma que eu estava dizendo isso.  
Eu disse a palavra "sexo" pelo menos cinco vezes.

Sr. Cullen continuou me encarando . "Como uma pessoa na face da Terra, pode saber isso tudo?"

"Então isso significa que eu cheguei muito perto, certo?"

"Você falou quase tudo." Sua voz estava horrorizada.

"Só alguns detalhes e é muito fácil saber se você fez com ela ou não. Suas roupas - se elas são trocadas ou se elas são as mesmas do dia anterior -, se você não está barbeado, isso significa que você estava com pressa de manhã e não deu tempo de fazer a barba.  
E seu humor.  
Se você está aborrecido, isso significa que seu sexo foi negado ou atrapalhado de alguma maneira.  
Se você está feliz, isso provavelmente significa que você e sua noiva aproveitaram a cavalgada na noite passada."

"Cristo," ele murmurou. "Você é um Sherlock Holmes."

Eu balancei os ombros .  
"Esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que você é um trapaceiro – filho – da – mãe que não tem a decência de trapacear durante longos períodos de tempo e eu desperdicei todo esse esforço em estudá-lo em vão."

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Você é incrível."

Eu abri a minha boca pra falar, mas eu não falei. O que isso significava?

"Eu não tenho idéia para onde isso está nos levando." Eu sussurrei, dando um passo pra longe dele.

Eu me recuso a jogar meu coração em suas mãos sabendo que o máximo que eu posso receber por isso é um coração partido.

"Nem eu," ele disse, dando um passo para perto de mim.

"Eu não vou fazer isso de novo a menos que você termine com ela. Eu não quero me desapontar novamente. " Eu me senti patética imediatamente por dar a ele um ultimato antes mesmo dele tentar me beijar, mas eu não consegui me controlar.  
Eu precisava saber.  
Ele gemeu e fez uma pausa no seu movimento em direção a mim.

Desesperada por qualquer sorte ou incentivo para ele ficar comigo, eu disse,"Você deve amar ela , Edward, mas você me ama mais."

Então seus lábios estavam nos meus.  
Ele me beijou ferozmente.  
Começou um formigamento do meu coro cabeludo até as unhas dos meus pés.  
Tudo que não fosse Edward Cullen não existia.  
Sua noiva, meus pais, sua pressa pra casar e a sala de suprimentos.  
Inferno, nem eu existia.  
Era só o Sr. Cullen.  
Eu agarrei seu pescoço e coloquei minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura.  
Seu _volume_ preso entre as minhas pernas abertas, articuladas contra partes muito sensíveis, de fato.  
Gemi baixinho em sua boca.

Sr. Cullen fazia movimentos para cima e para baixo lentamente, aumentando a sensação de que já era dominante.

Eu rompi os lábios e parei o movimento de cima-baixo rapidamente. De repente eu sabia o que eu queria, o que eu precisava naquele momento.

"_Por favor_, me diga que você tem um preservativo," eu lamentei contra o seu ombro.

Ele me colocou no chão com muito cuidado e me olhou nos olhos. "Não agora," ele disse suavemente.

Isso me fez chorar com a incrível necessidade queimando, que não iria se saciar.  
"Oh Deus, não diga isso."

"Nós estamos num armário de suprimentos, Bella."  
"E daí? Eu quero você _agora_."

Sr. Cullen continuou a explicar pacientemente, "Bella, eu não vou transar com você num armário de ciências que é propriedade da escola."

"Então onde?" Eu perguntei rolando os olhos

"Eu não vou fazer nada a mais com você até você se formar."

Meu rosto se contraiu em desacreditamento e ultraje por um momento, mas depois isso foi rapidamente calculado.  
Eu tenho que pensar sobre isso.  
Minhas aproximações usuais, eram estrategicamente planejadas e dessa vez não seria nada diferente.

"Sem negociações, tampouco," Sr. Cullen adicionou.

Eu deixei minha expressão de raiva se formar.

Deixa ele achar que pode me vencer nessa, oh, mas como ele está errado.

"Por favor?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Eu sai para fora da sala, falando por cima dos meus ombros, "Você vai mudar de idéia, Edward, eu prometo."

Eu fiz o som da minha voz parecer o mais bravo e ameaçador possível , embora eu realmente não possa me preocupar com o que ele disser agora.

O plano já está formado na minha cabeça.  
Eu irei persuadi-lo com o ciúme.

**FIM DA PARTE III**


End file.
